I'll Never Leave You Standing Alone Again Leo…
by NokaKomi
Summary: Warning: This story might have spoilers from Season 2 Finale. Summary: On their way to April's farm house, Leo's wounds reopen. Donnie asks Raph to help him tend their brother, but is this the only problem Raph will fix?


Donnie's eyes slowly opened, he wasn't able to take a nap in the van like the others because one, he was worried about Splinter and still felt guilty because of what happened to Leo. Two the van was shaking too much for him to be able to relax.

He sighed then rested his head to the back and relaxed. He was finally able to ignore all the shaking that's until Casey drove recklessly over a speed bump fast, causing the passengers to jump from their seats. Donatello was about to snap at him that's until he heard a loud moan coming from his older brother. His head snapped up then look down to see Leo gasping in pain every time the van shook.

"C-Casey! Stop the van!"

Scared Casey he immediately hit the brakes with his foot. Of course, that action caused the rest of the team to awoken with a fright.

"What's the matter D?"

Casey looked back at Don, who ignored his question; Donnie sat down near Leo and slowly removed the blanket that covered.

"Oh no…." he shook his head.

Blood was slowly pouring out of Leonardo's wound, he quickly grabbed his first aid kit and pressed on the wounds with a cloth.

"What is it Donnie?" Raph slowly moved Mikey off of him then slid down sitting next to his younger brother on the floor.

"His wounds must have reopened because of the shaking from the van." Donnie answered. "Everyone I need you to leave the van to give me space. Raph you stay with me, I need you to help me out here."

Raph gave him a nod in response. He turned looking at his friends and gave them a nod as well, indicating for them to do as they were told.

"I think I might need to stretch my legs a little bit." Casey announced. "You're coming red?"

April nodded and got out of the van, soon Mikey followed them both out. He looked one last time at them he then slid the door shut and left his two older brothers to tend their leader.

When everyone was out Raphael turned and looked at Donatello with determination.

"How can I help you Donnie?"

Donnie thought. "I need you to hold Leo up for me while wrap him up with a bandage, but first I'm going to clean the wounds to avoid any infection."

Raph nodded. Slowly he held Leo from his back and lifted him up from the floor. The small movement sent pain throughout Leo's body making him hiss and gasp in pain. His head moved from side to side and he started fighting off Raph's grip as he feared he was the enemy.

"Easy there Leo. Easy… It's alright Donnie just wants to fix you up. That's all." Raphael soothed his brother.

He put Leo in a comfortable position on him, placing his head on his shoulder, then looked at Don and told him to start.

Donnie bit his lip after he saw Leo in distress; he took a deep breath and pushed his fear to the back of his head. He pulled out from his first aid kit a pack of clean cotton and ripped open the plastic bag. He then poured saline and solution then dipped the cotton ball in and started cleaning his older brother's wound.

Raphael focused on Leonardo's expression, every time he would frown or growl, he whispered comforting words to his older brother and squeezed his shoulder, to distract him from the pain.

"Oh dear…." His attention then went back to Donnie. He found his younger brother's hand shaking as he tried to clean Leo's wounds.

"Donnie?" Raph called out his name but Donnie refused to look.

"How can I do this to him Raph?" He whispered quietly questioning his older brother. "How…. How can I let him fight the Shredder on his own?" Donnie looked up to him, he bit his lip as he tried hard not to let his tears fall, this wasn't the right time. "I argued with him, I questioned him. I let him down!"

"None of this is your fault Donnie, or ours." Raph disagreed shaking his head. "None of us knew that Shredder was out there waiting for us."

"I should have stood by his side." Donnie stated.

Raph looked down at his older brother feeling guilty, he use to argue with Leo a lot. Now Donnie did the same thanks to him and his bad influence.

"I use to do the same, right?" Raph asked, Donnie slowly nodded in response. "I use to argue with him, yell at him, and question him. But I stopped; I realized it was useless in the end. Funny thing is bro," He paused to smile down at Leo then smiled at down. "As much as I hate to admit, Leo is a wise guy, and ninety percent of the time he was right. Unfortunately…" He teased in the end.

Donnie couldn't help it but smile, gently he; brushed Leo's head with his hand.

"Everything is going to be alright Donnie." Raph assured him softly; he placed his free hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Raph." Donnie wrapped his arms around his older brother and pulled him in to a hug. Raph smiled and wrapped his empty hand around him and hugged back.

After they separated, the purple masked turtle continued cleaning Leo's wounds. He asked Raphael to hold him up as he wrapped bandage around his upper body and arm. When they finished Donatello advised to place Leonardo on the couch next to him. Careful not hurt his unconscious brother; Raphael carried Leo then placed him on the couch and placed his head on Donnie's lap.

The red masked turtle excused himself and went to call out his friends and brother. Donnie sadly looked down at Leo's pained expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry Leo," he whispered sadly. "I promise you, I'll always be by your side and I'll never leave you in a battle alone again."

He covered him will with a blanket, and waited for the others to arrive again. The whole trip he stayed awake praying for things to get better and his brother to slip out of his unconsciousness.

**I know, I know this is late. Hope you enjoyed it! Bye~!**


End file.
